Centering sleeves of the above-mentioned type are used for centering and positioning a shaft end. For this purpose an accurate concentricity is required between the outer bushing and the inner bushing. In addition, a high radial rigidity is necessary for accurate positioning, as otherwise there is a risk that the shaft may drift. Further, it is necessary that the centering sleeve is provided with low cardan rigidity in order to be able to compensate a tilting motion of both of the shaft ends.
A centering sleeve, associated with a Hardy disk, is known from DE 10 2005 029 741 A1. The centering sleeve is provided with an inner bushing and an outer bushing on both of which a spherically shaped spring element from an elastomer is vulcanized. The spherical formation of the spring element ensures a high radial rigidity while providing low cardan rigidity. A sealing lip which fits into one of the shaft ends in a sealing manner projects radially inwardly from the spring element to seal the centering sleeve. Here, the disadvantage is that in the case of high cardanic angles, the sealing lip lifts from the shaft end, so that the sealing function is no longer sufficiently ensured.
To circumvent this disadvantage a centering sleeve is provided in DE 20 2013 006 359 U1 whose spring element is provided with a circumferential recess extending around a sealing lip. However, such a solution is complex, and thus expensive to manufacture. Moreover, a bonding agent to bond the spring element with the outer bushing and the inner bushing is used in the centering sleeve disclosed herein, which additionally impacts production costs.